militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd (Lahore) Division
British India |allegiance= |branch= British Indian Army |type= Infantry |size= |garrison= Mian Mir (Lahore) |current_commander= |notable_commanders=Sir Hugh Henry Gough, VC Frederick Walter Kitchener |battles=Western Fronthttp://www.1914-1918.net/corps.htm *Battle of La Bassee *First Battle of Messines *Battle of Armentieres *Battle of Neuve Chapelle *Battle of Aubers Ridge *Battle of Festubert *Battle of Loos Mesopotamian Campaign Palestine Campaign *Battle of Megiddo |decorations= }} The 3rd (Lahore) Division was an infantry division of the British Indian Army, first organised in 1852. It saw service during World War I as part of the Indian Corps in France before being moved to the Middle East where it fought against troops of the Ottoman Empire. Pre-Mutiny The Lahore Division first appears in the Indian Army List in 1852, when the short-lived Cis-Jhelum Division was renamed (at the same time the Trans-Jhelum Division at Peshawar was renamed the Punjab Division). The Cis-Jhelum Division in turn had previously been the Saugor Division, a longstanding formation of the Bengal Army.East India Register and Army List 1851–53; Bengal and Agra Directory and Annual Register 1852. At this period Divisions were primarily administrative organisations controlling the brigades and stations in their area, rather than field formations, but they did provide field forces when required. The Lahore Division absorbed the Lahore Field Force under Brigadier Sir James Tennant, which had formed part of the Army of the Punjab since 1847.East-India Register and Army List 1847–53 Lahore Fort was occupied by the British after the First Anglo-Sikh War and the city of Lahore was annexed in 1849 at the conclusion of the Second Anglo-Sikh War. In 1852 a military cantonment (known until 1906 as Mian Mir) was established. outside the city.Imperial Gazetteer http://dsal.uchicago.edu/reference/gazetteer/pager.html?objectid=DS405.1.I34_V16_121.gif Composition 1852''Bengal and Agra Directory and Annual Register'' 1852; East-India Register and Army List 1853 General Officer Commanding (GOC): Brigadier-General Sir John Cheape, KCB, Bengal Engineers (appointed 9 July 1852) (absent commanding Bengal Division in Second Anglo-Burmese War). Lahore: Commanding Station: Brigadier Sir James Tennant, Bengal Artillery *HQ, 1st and 2nd Troops, 3rd Brigade, Bengal Horse Artillery *HQ, 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Companies, 2nd (European) Battalion, Bengal Foot Artillery (1st Company and O Company Ordnance Drivers manning No 7 Light Field Battery (horsedrawn)) *2nd Company, 8th (Native) Battalion, Bengal Foot Artillery, and D Company Ordnance drivers, manning No 2 Light Field Battery (bullock drawn) *4th Company, Bengal Sappers and Miners *Her Majesty’s 96th Foot *5th Bengal Native Infantry *9th Bengal Native Infantry *39th Bengal Native Infantry *57th Bengal Native Infantry *65th Bengal Native Infantry *1st Bengal Irregular Cavalry (Skinner’s Horse) *18th Bengal Irregular Cavalry Wazirabad: Brigadier J.R. Hearsey *4th Company 7th (Native) Battalion, Bengal Foot Artillery *Her Majesty’s 3rd Light Dragoons *Her Majesty’s 10th Foot *Her Majesty’s 24th Foot *21st Bengal Native Infantry *32nd Bengal Native Infantry *34th Bengal Native Infantry Sialkot: Lieutenant-Colonel J.T. Lane, Bengal Artillery *2nd Troop, 2nd Brigade, Bengal Horse Artillery *1st Company, 1st (European) Battalion, Bengal Foot Artillery *10th Company, Bengal Sappers and Miners *4th Bengal Light Cavalry *Detachment Her Majesty’s 24th Foot *63rd Bengal Native Infantry *6th Bengal Irregular Cavalry Govindgarh (Bathinda):Imperial Gazetteer http://dsal.uchicago.edu/reference/gazetteer/pager.html?objectid=DS405.1.I34_V12_349.gif *3rd Company, 8th (Native) Battalion, Bengal Foot Artillery *Detachments Her Majesty’s 10th Foot and Native Infantry Indian mutiny During the 'Indian Mutiny' (or 'First War of Independence') some Indian regiments at the Mian Mir cantonments plotted to mutiny but were disarmed under the guns of a British horse artillery battery and infantry battalion to prevent them seizing Lahore Fort. Later the 26th Bengal Native Infantry at Mian Mir did mutiny, murder some of their officers and escape under cover of a dust storm, but Lahore was held for the remainder of the conflict by British troops and Indians troops loyal to the government.Imperial Gazetteer http://dsal.uchicago.edu/reference/gazetteer/pager.html?objectid=DS405.1.I34_V16_103.gif Post-Mutiny Over succeeding decades, the stations controlled by Lahore Division varied, and the forces under command were regularly rotated. For example: Composition January 1888''India List'' January 1888 GOC: Maj-Gen Sir Hugh Henry Gough, VC (appointed 1 April 1887) Aide-de-Camp: Capt H.F.M. Wilson, Rifle Brigade Divisional HQ: Mian Mir (Lahore Cantonment)Imperial Gazetteer http://dsal.uchicago.edu/reference/gazetteer/pager.html?objectid=DS405.1.I34_V17_322.gif Mian Mir: *K Battery, 3rd Brigade, Royal Artillery *O Battery, 4th Brigade, Royal Artillery *2nd Battalion, Northumberland Fusiliers *5th Regiment Bengal Cavalry *24th (Punjab) Regiment, Bengal Infantry *32nd (Punjab) Regiment Bengal Infantry (Pioneers) *34th (Punjab) Regiment Bengal Infantry (Pioneers) Fort Lahore: *3rd Battery, 1st Brigade, Scottish Division Garrison Artillery, Royal Artillery *Detachment 2nd Battalion Northumberland Fusiliers Multan Brigade: *B Battery 1st Brigade, Royal Artillery *2nd Battalion West Yorkshire Regiment *10th Bengal (Duke of Cambridge’s Own) Cavalry *25th (Punjab) Regiment Bengal Native Infantry 'Ferozepore: *L Battery, 4th Brigade, Royal Artillery *9th Battery, 1st Brigade, Eastern Division Garrison Artillery, Royal Artillery *1st Battalion East Lancashire Regiment *17th Regiment of Bengal Cavalry *19th (Punjab) Regiment Bengal Native Infantry *35th (Sikh) Regiment Bengal Native Infantry Amritsar: *Detachment 1st Battalion Border Regiment *Detachment 24th (Punjab) Regiment Bengal Native Infantry Dharamsala: *1st & 2nd Battalions 1st Goorkha Light Infantry Bakloh (near Dalhousie): *1st & 2nd Battalions 4th Goorkha Regiment Pre–World War I Under the reforms introduced by Lord Roberts as Commander-in-Chief (CinC) India, the Divisions were renamed 1st Class Districts in 1890. In the next round of reforms inaugurated by Lord Kitchener as CinC, they became numbered divisions with their territorial affiliation as a subsidiary title. The title 3rd (Lahore) Division first appears in the Army List between 30 September and 31 December 1904, as part of Northern Command, with the Jullunder, Sirhind and Ambala brigades under command. Lahore District/3rd (Lahore) Division at this time was under the command of Maj-Gen Walter Kitchener, the CinC’s younger brother, who commanded it at the Rawalpindi Parade 1905. In 1914 the division, with HQ at Dalhousie, consisted of the Ferozepore, Jullunder (based at Dalhousie) and Sirhind (based at Kasauli) infantry brigades, and the Ambala cavalry brigade (based at Kasauli).''Monthly Army List August 1914. World War I Western Front 1914 In 1914 the 3rd (Lahore) Division was part of Indian Expeditionary Force A sent to reinforce the British Expeditionary Force (BEF) fighting in France. The bulk constituted an infantry division as part of Indian Corps, while the Ambala Cavalry Brigade was detached to form part of 1st Indian Cavalry Division in the Indian Cavalry Corps. While in France the division was known as the Lahore Division, and its brigades by their names, to avoid confusion with the 3rd British Division. Despatch from India was delayed by the activities of the German raiders ''Emden'' and ''Konigsberg'' operating in the Indian Ocean, and by the slow speed of the transport vessels. The first two brigades landed at Marseilles on 26 September 1914, but there were further delays while the troops were re-armed with the latest pattern rifle, and the supply train could be improvised, using tradesmen's vans procured locally.Edmonds, 1914, Vol II, p. 92, Note 1. The 3rd Lahore Divisional Area was formed in late 1914 to take over the garrison duties of the 3rd Division when it left for France. The 3rd Lahore Divisional Area was disbanded in May 1917, the responsibilities of the area being taken over by the 16th Division. 'Order of Battle October 1914'Edmonds, 1914, Vol II, Appendix 1.F.W. Perry & A.F. Becke, Orders of Battle. GOC: Lieut-Gen H.B.B. Watkis, CB Ferozepore Brigade GOC: Brig-Gen R.G. Egerton, CB *1st Bn. Connaught Rangers *9th Bhopal Infantry *57th Wilde's Rifles (Frontier Force) *129th Duke of Connaught's Own Baluchis Jullundur Brigade GOC: Maj-Gen P.M. Carnegy, CB *1st Bn. Manchester Regiment *4th Bn. Suffolk Regiment (Territorial Force) - joined from GHQ Reserve 4 December 1914 *15th Ludhiana Sikhs *47th Sikhs *59th Scinde Rifles (Frontier Force) Sirhind Brigade - arrived at Marseilles from Egypt 30 November, joined 9 December 1914 GOC: Maj-Gen J.M.S. Brunker *1st Bn. Highland Light Infantry *125th Napier's Rifles *1/1st Gurkha Rifles *1/4th Gurkha Rifles Divisional Troops: Mounted Troops: *15th Lancers (Cureton’s Multanis) Artillery: *V Brigade, Royal Field Artillery (RFA) - joined 22 November 1914 from 7th (Meerut) Division **64th, 73rd & 81st Batteries, V Brigade Ammunition Column *XI Brigade, RFA - joined 22 November 1914 from 7th (Meerut) Division **83rd, 84th & 85th Batteries, XI Brigade Ammunition Column *XVIII Brigade, RFA **59th, 93rd & 94th Batteries, XVIII Brigade Ammunition Column *109th Heavy Battery, Royal Garrison Artillery (4.7-inch guns) **Heavy Battery Ammunition Column *Lahore Divisional Ammunition Column Engineers *20th & 21st Companies, 3rd Sappers and Miners Signals Service: *Lahore Signal Company Pioneers *34th Sikh Pioneers Supply & Transport: *Lahore Divisional train Medical Units: *7th & 8th British Field Ambulances *111th, 112th and 113th Indian Field Ambulances The division finally got into action piecemeal at the simultaneous Battles of La Bassee, 1st Messines and Armentieres along the British part of the Western Front in October–November 1914. The degree to which the division was broken up can be gauged by the 29 October entry in the diary kept by the Indian corps' commander, Lt-Gen Sir James Willcocks: :"Where is my Lahore Division? Sirhind Brigade detained in Egypt. Ferozepore Brigade: somewhere in the north, split up into three or four bits. Jullunder Brigade: Manchesters gone south to (British) 5 Division (this disposes of only British unit) 47th Sikhs: Half fighting with some British division; half somewhere else! 59th Rifles and 15th Sikhs: In trenches 34th Pioneers (divisional troops) also in trenches 15th Lancers: In trenches. Two companies of Sappers and Miners fighting as infantry with British divisions. Divisional Headquarters: Somewhere? Thank heaven the Meerut Division will get a better chance." Lt-Gen Sir James Willcocks, With the Indians in France, London: Constable, 1920 (quoted in Corrigan p 74). When the troops were relieved in November 1914, the reassembled division defended a section of the front in Indian Corps' sector. Western Front 1915 After winter operations (in which the Indian soldiers suffered badly) the division next took part in the Battles of Neuve Chapelle, Aubers Ridge, Festubert and Loos in 1915. 'Order of Battle May 1915'Edmonds & Wynne, 1915, Vol II, Appendix 2. GOC: Maj-Gen H.D'U. Keary Ferozepore Brigade GOC: Brig-Gen R.G. Egerton, CB *1st Bn. Connaught Rangers *1/4th Bn. London Regiment (Territorial Force) *9th Bhopal Infantry *57th Wilde's Rifles (Frontier Force) *129th Duke of Connaught's Own Baluchis Jullundur Brigade GOC: Brig-Gen E.P. Strickland *1st Bn. Manchester Regiment *1/4th Bn. Suffolk Regiment (Territorial Force) *1/5th Bn Border Regiment (Territorial Force) *40th Pathans *47th Sikhs *59th Scinde Rifles (Frontier Force) Sirhind Brigade GOC: Brig-Gen W.G. Walker, VC *1st Bn. Highland Light Infantry *4th Bn. King's Regiment (Special Reserve) *15th Ludhiana Sikhs *1/1st Gurkha Rifles (The Malaun Regiment) *1/4th Gurkha Rifles Divisional Troops: As before, with addition of XLIII (Howitzer Bde, RA (40th & 57th Batteries) Mesopotamia On 13 August 1915, General Sir John Nixon, commanding Indian Expeditionary Force D in Mesopotamia, requested one of the Indian infantry divisions in France as reinforcements for his advance on Baghdad. Coincidentally, on the same day, the Secretary of State for India, Austen Chamberlain, told the Viceroy of India that he was anxious for the Indian infantry to be withdrawn from France before they had to endure another winter. The system for supplying drafts had broken down and the Indian battalions were becoming very weak after the heavy casualties they had suffered. Although the Secretary of State for War, Lord Kitchener, objected to their withdrawal from the Western Front, orders were issued on 31 October for the two divisions of Indian Corps (3rd (Lahore) and 7th (Meerut) Division) to embark at Marseilles for Mesopotamia. They were to leave behind their attached Territorial Force and Special Reserve battalions, and the three RFA brigades of 18-pounder guns of 3rd (Lahore) Division.Edmonds & Wynne, 1915, Vol II, pp. 402–3. The two divisions were relieved in the front line on 6 November and were due at Basra in December, but their departure from Marseilles was delayed because of fear of submarine attack.Moberly, Vol II. 3rd (Lahore) Division finally arrived in Mesopotamia in April 1916 and joined Tigris Corps, too late to relieve 6th (Poona) Division at Kut-al-Amara.http://www.1914-1918.net/mespot.htm Palestine After the fall of Baghdad, the Palestine Campaign was given priority over Mesopotamia, and in March 1918 the division was transferred to Egypt to join Sir Edmund Allenby's Egyptian Expeditionary Force until the end of the war.Moberly, Vol IV. At the Battle of Megiddo in September 1918 it formed part of Sir Edward Bulfin's XXI Corps on the right flank.Bullock. 'Order of Battle September 1918'Bullock, Appendix. GOC: Maj-Gen A.R. Hoskins 7th Brigade: *1st Bn. Connaught Rangers *2/7th Gurkha Rifles *27th Punjabis *91st Punjabis 8th Brigade: *1st Bn. Manchester Regiment *47th Sikhs *59th Scinde Rifles (Frontier Force) *2/124th Baluchistan Infantry 9th Brigade: *1st Bn. Seaforth Highlanders *28th Punjabis *92nd Punjabis *125th Napier's Rifles Notes References *David L. Bullock, Allenby’s War: the Palestine-Arabian Campaigns 1916–1918, London, Blandford, (1988) (ISBN 0-7137-1869-4). *Gordon Corrigan, Sepoys in the Trenches: the Indian Corps on the Western Front, 1914-1915, Staplehurst; Spellmount, 1999 (ISBN 1-86227-054-6). *Brig-Gen Sir James E. Edmonds, History of the Great War: Military Operations, France and Belgium, 1914, Vol II, Antwerp, La Bassee, Armentieres, Messines, and Ypres, October–November 1914, London: Macmillan (1925; Imperial War Museum reprint 1995) (ISBN 1-870423-55-0). *Edmonds, Brig-Gen Sir James E.,and Wynne, Capt G.C., History of the Great War: Military Operations, France and Belgium, 1915 Volume II: Battle of Aubers Ridge, Festubert, and Loos, London: Macmillan, 1928. *Chris Kempton, A Register of Titles of the Units of the H.E.I.C. and Indian Armies 1666–1947, British Empire and Commonwealth Museum Research Paper No 1, (1997) (ISBN 0-9530174-0-0). *Moberly, Brig-Gen F.J., History of the Great War: Military Operations: The Campaign in Mesopotamia Volume II, London: HMSO (1924); Volume IV, London: HMSO (1927). *F.W. Perry & A.F. Becke, History of the Great War: Order of Battle of Divisions: Indian Army Divisions Pt. 5B, London: HMSO (1945) (ISBN 187116723X). *P.J. Haythornthwaite, The World War One Sourcebook, London: Arms and Armour Press (1992). External links *British Empire has list of all Indian Army regiments with pictures of their regimental badges. *Imperial Gazetteer of India 1908–30, gives complete list of Indian towns and their history and establishment. *The Long Long Trail, gives orders of battle and much more. Category:Indian World War I divisions Category:Military units and formations established in 1903 Category:British Indian Army divisions